What Corey?
by Tyler Patterson
Summary: Kin rebuilt the dream machine from the time they went into Trinas Mind. The band now has to save Laney because Anti Corey came out and dragged Laney back with him. But when they find her, will she really go back with them? Anti Corey has convinced her that the real Corey will never love her unlike himself. Shes confused and fights her own will to stay with Anti Corey who she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy! Please fav. Review and follow!**

COREYS POV

It was just another day, the band got together for another practice and we sounded great. But there was one problem. Kin was remaking a dream machine! I don't really mind as long as we don't use it on my sister again. Last time we used it on Trina, we all got stuck in her head and had to battle the anti us! That was freaky in a way.

"Kin, hows it going?" I ask.

"Just a few more tweeks and it'll be as good as new, but even better!" Kin said while he tinkered with a hat for the machine.

"I still don't think this is a good idea guys, we shouldn't use it again." Laney told us, for like the hundreth time today.

"Come on Laney! I want to show you guys my dream of us with cheese jet packs battling dinosaurs! We win, but it'll be cooler if we're there." Kon said.

Trina walked out of her room at that time, along with Mina. "Scoff! Mina, thats the dumb machine that like totaly messed with my head and junk! Lets ruin it." Trina smirked evily.

"Trina! We can hear everything your saying!" I yell. She just shrugs and goes into her room.

Later Kin finally finishes it. Me and Kon are pretty excited, but Laney isn't. Why can't she be positive like all the time? Then again, her maturity is attractive. Or wait, what!? Um, well, you know what? Nevermind, forget everthing I just thought!

Kin starts the machine to go into Kons thougts, but suddenly my evil sister come out of no where with a KNIFE! She cuts a caurd to the machine.

"NO! Trina don't do that or else you'll-!" Kin trys to warn her but its to late and there an explosion.

We all get thrown around the room and Trinas laying under a portal type thing. "Trina!?" Me and Mina yell. "Kin whats happening?" I ask.

"The wire she cut was suppose to connect with Kons mind. When she cut it she got shocked and the portal above her unconsious body leads to her mind!" He informs us.

"What'll happen!?" Laney yells from across the room to where she was blown.

Kin looks at the portal for a second, "It'll stay open for a few more minutes, then when it closes, Trina will wake up."

"Aw man!" Kon was bumed out.

Mina ran to get emergency stuff for when Trina woke up. But suddenly me and my band hear laughing. Its not from anyone in the room.

"Look!" Kon yells while pointing to the portal. A dark figure is walking toward us from in the portal.

"Is that-?" Laney says.

"It can't be!" I yell.

"It is..." Kin said.

Suddenly, Anti-Me jumps out! "I've been waiting for a long time." He says.

"What are you doing here!? How are you here? We destroyed you!" I say.

Anti me walks around for a bit, "Nice world you got here. But I prefer my own."

"Where are the others?" Lanes says as she gets up from the ground.

He turns to her and smirks, "Always so serious, Lanes..." He says. He isn't allowed to call her that!

"I asked you a question!" She yelled.

Anti me walked over to her and cuffed her chin, she quickly swatted it away. "Don't touch her!" I yell.

He looks at me a giggles, then looks back at laney, then walks a few inchs back from her and looks at all of us, "If you must know, I'll tell you my tradgic story! When you all defeated me and my friends," He hissed. "They were completely destoryed, but since OUR dear sister has to live with YOU Corey, I was reborn! But I was alone! Anti Kin and Kon were never reborn, not even my dear, sweet, evil Anti Lanes was re made! Do you understand how lonely that is!?"

Lanes took a step forward, "Did you just call Anti me 'Dear and Sweet'?" She asked. Why was that importants?

Anti-me turned to look her in the eyes. "Solitude made me realize how much my best friends ment to me. And Lanes was one of the most important to me." He said.

I'm confused, "Wait, its the mind, can't you just make them again?" I ask.

"Really Corey? If it was that easy I would've done it! But never the less, do you really think Trina would allow that?" He had a point, "Considering any of her concern, none of my band mates never egsisted!" He began to get angry. "So I came here for the next best thing." He had an evil grin. I don't like where this is going.

"Laney, come here." I say, keeping my eyes on him.

Laney took a step my way, then turned to run, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Laney!" The twins shout.

"It was nice seeing you all again, NOT!" He picked her up and jumped in the portal. Before I could go after them the portal closes.

"NO!" I shout. I can't believe whats happening!

Oh... Well that just happened... Please Review! They motivate me:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here the next chapter, Disclaimer: I don't own Grojband. But I love the show.**

Laney took a step my way, then turned to run, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Laney!" The twins shout.

"It was nice seeing you all again, NOT!" He picked her up and jumped in the portal. Before I could go after them the portal closes.

"NO!" I shout. I can't believe whats happening!

Trina wakes up, "I have an uber gross headache!" I feel like punching her in the face! This is all her fault! But Kin puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry I can fix it, and we'll go get her back!" He had determination in his eyes, and I believed him. Meanwhile Kons crying.

LANEYS POV

He was holding me in a princess fashion, I didn't mind, but... I did mind. Why was I the only one taken!? He was holding me, and it seems like we're going to a specific place. We pass by a huge kingdom of Nick Mallorys and hes flying. I guess anything could happen in the human mind. I'm holding on for my dear life, but why? I can't die in here right?

I know! I'll imagine my great excape! I try to imagine stuff, like a giant bird that would help me escape, but nothings happening. He looks down at me, and I guess I look frustrated, because he can read my thoughts.

"You can't just imagine an escape so easily. Wait for about a day, the laws of physics, or well, the laws of the mind have changed in here since your last visit. Trina completely changed it." He told me.

"Anti Corey let me go! Put me down!" I start to struggle.

"Woah, woah! Didn't you just here what I said? If you fall from my arms, nothing will save you from hitting the ground, and yes, you can die in here." He said. I quickly rethought my plans.

I wasn't sure what to do or say, all I could do is hold on for life. "W-where are we going?" Is all I could think of asking.

"To my castle. I'm glad you've calmed down. Listen Lanes, I know I'm not your 'Corey', but can you please just call me 'Core'?" He asks. When I look at his face, it seems kind of sad.

"Yeah, sure Core... But just until MY Core comes to rescue me!" I tell him.

"And what makes you think he'll come?" Anti Core asks with an eyebrow raised.

My face turned red with fury. "Of course hes comiing! We're best friends! He'd never leave me here!"

"Lanes, I am Corey, even if I'm just the anti version. He doesn't love you." He said. Suddenly I hear my heart breaking. I think my eyes begin to water.

"S-so what..." I mutter.

Anti Corey, Looks down at me, and he stops in mid air. "I love you." He tells me. Then he holds me closer to him.

This would be the perfect moment if he was the real Corey, because we were in the sky with a few clouds and we were facing a sunset. But this wasn't my Core... Because Corey would never love me... I start to cry a little.

"There, there... The other version of myself is an idiot..." Anti Corey tells me while patting my hair.

"But, I-if it took yours and Anti me's seperation for you to realize your feelings, then, then when Core comes, he might realize he l-loves me..." I tried so hard to be strong and convince myself he'd love me. I've stuck by Coreys side for too long to give up on my feelings now.

Anti Corey looks at me with sorrowful eyes... Why, why is he looking at me like that? "Laney..." He starts, "Though me and Corey are the same in almost every way, but not all." I don't understand... "Trina made me to have all his bad qualitys, do you think love would be a bad quality?" He asks.

"I don't get what your trying to say..?" I tell him.

"Trina put everything she hates about her brother into me, plus bad stuff. She knows Corey and Kin and Kon call you a 'Dude'." I cringe my teeth at the word 'Dude'. "She would hate it if her brother actaully liked a band member. I was given feelings of Love. But in reality, Corey will always be Oblivious to you."

I'm completely stund. He had a point. I stay quiet and we begin to move again. I ended up falling asleep in his arms, with tears.

When I wake up, I'm in a giant room. My bed is kingsized and beautiful. Its like a princesses room, even with a balcony. He did say he lived in a castle... I get up and head to the Balcony. When I open the two doors, I see sun. Theres a beautiful garden of flowers that lead up my Balcony from a river below my room. Across the river is a never ending show of hills with tons of wild flowers. Its beautiful. If its like this here, I wonder what the rest of the castle looks like?

Suddenly my huge room doors open and He comes in. "Hey Lanes, I see your happy with your room." He says. Then a giant golden tiger runs in.

"Ezmerelda!" I yell, I'm so happy! I've always wanted her to be real! Even if she did try to destroy me once. "How!?" I ask.

Anti Core walks over to me as I pet my pet. "Trina didn't like you, but she Loved your cat."

"Tiger." I correct him.

"Right. Well she wanted to keep her, but I saved her from her evilness, the queen." He says.

"Why would you do that?" I ask.

"Shes all I have left of the girl I loved." He tells me.

"'Loved'? Don't you still love anti me?" I questioned.

"No, its time I let her go, or let go of the past. Now, I love you." He smiles.

I feel My face is hot. I look outside and the flowers on my balcony are blooming. "Are you doing that?" I ask.

He takes my hand and leads me outside with Ezmerelda following. He picks up a beautifully bloomed rose and places it in my hair. "This garden, this view, reflects on your mood. Your making them bloom. Your making the sun rise, and the hills flourish. I am doing nothing."

"I can't believe this..." I smile, knowing this is all happening because of me.

"Come now, its time for breakfast." He says, "Or, I'll go wait for you while you change. Ezmerelda will take you." Then he leaves.

I can escape now! Hes gone, and Ezmerelda is my pet, she could help me. I run to the end of the balcony and look down. The river isnt moving and its shallow. I could easily climb down the vines of my balcony and ride Ezmerelda through the hills! But... Whats stopping me...? Ezmerelda is bumping my hand. I look at her and she walks to a wardrobe.

I walk over and see all the cool clothes. "I geuss I could stay until the guys come for me... Theres no rush..."

Noones POV

Back in Coreys Gorage, Kin is busy trying to fix the dream machine.

"Kin is it almost done?" Corey asks impatiently.

"Corey, you need to chill. I doupt Anti you will harm Laney." Kon says.

"Yeah, hes still you." Kin agrees.

Corey walked around the gorage trying to calm himself. But nothing seemed to work. Suddenly the smallest details became more and more noticable. Kins clanking on the machine seemed so loud. Kon playing video games became so annoying. He thought nothing was helping. That he was just standing there while Laney was scared and cold and everything.

Corey could only think of the negative. Then suddenly a ray of hope shined on him when Kin yelled he was finished. Now all they needed was Trina again. Luckily she walked out of her room just in time. She was going to get into pinktastic.

Kon quickly stuns her with a stun gajet. She falls and Kin hooks her up to the machine and we prepare for our journey.

"Finally!" Corey yells.

The portal opens. Kin makes Corey and Kon wait so he can explain. "This portal will only stay open for a few minutes, then it'll close and Trina will wake up just like before."

"Thats not enough time is it!?" Kon says.

"Kin!?" Corey shouts in frusturation.

Kin smirks, "Chill, It'll open again as soon as Trina falls asleep. It'll open next to us as long as us three are together." He then stepped inside as Corey and Kon followed.

When they entered they were just outside the Trina kingdom. They all gazed at the tall long walls that enabled the Trina world inside.

"I don't think Anti Corey would take Laney in there, right?" Kon asked.

"No, I suspect he lives in the outlands, but where?" Kin asked.

"Well, I imagine a motorscicle!" Corey shouted but nothing apeared. "Whats up?" Corey questioned.

"I don't know? Maybe the laws of physics and mind are different now? Since our last visit?" Kin suggested.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Kon yelled, a few feet away from them.

They ran up to Kon and he had a piece of paper. Corey took it and read it, "Dear guys, Its me, Anti Corey. I have laney in my castle. Is just an hour run away from The Trina kingdom. Can't wait to see you." Corey read.

"He knew we were coming." Kin said.

"No time to waste, lets go." Corey began to run, the twin brothers began to follow.

Alright! thats a rap people! Good job Tyler, you totally wrote another short chapter.

"Thanks Tyler, I try my best."

"Tyler you suck! Make the next chapter longer!"

"Sorry Tyty..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the next chapter! Please Review and fav and all that jazz! Enjoy:)**

"He knew we were coming." Kin said.

"No time to waste, lets go." Corey began to run, the twin brothers began to follow.

Laneys POV

Breakfast and lunch was delicious, and I took a tour of the castle and every room was beautiful. I made my way into the ball room, Ezmerelda followed by my side. It was huge and so bright with color. It was kind of dark outside. The huge windows let the moon shine through. Then I saw snow! "Snow? How, its summer right?" I asked myself.

"Its you again." I heard Anti Cores voice behind me. I turned to look at him, he was just walking through the giant doors.

"What do you mean? I'm doing this too? How much power do I have in this world?" I wondered.

He giggled and walked to the window and put a hand on it. "I gave you just as much power as me in this castle. Maybe even more. You were just thinking how pretty it would be if it was snowing outside the windows right? That happy thought made it snow, and you were right, its beautiful." He told me.

He was right, that thought was in the back of my mind. It was so hard to believe that he was Corey. I didn't know Core was so sensitive... No, wait. Hes not, if he was he'd be able to write songs. But some how, I feel so comfortable with him, even though he isn't the real Corey.

"Come to the piano really quick." He took my hand and for a second I swooned. But I have to keep in mind he isn't the real life Corey that I know and love.

Suddenly I hear music. I look at corey, or anti corey and he smiled that cheesy smile. "I remember stuff about you. Like your moms Lullaby during winter."

"How do you know?" I never even told Corey...

"Trina heard you singing it once. It was winter and she was walking by your house. I guess she liked the song but didn't know it was you. She listened and saw through the window you and your mom singing. It was beautiful. So, sing for me?" He asked.

I blushed. I noticed that Anti Corey knew something that real Corey didn't. It made me feel, weird. Corey knew everything about me, but now he wasn't the only one... "Are you sure? Cuz' you always sing..." I looked away.

"Lanes, I'm asking you to do this because I've never heard you really sing." Core said with a smile.

I smiled, and nodded. I waited and began to sing.

(In the bleak midwinter) Celtic woman.

In the bleak midwinter  
Frosty wind made moan;  
Earth stood hard as iron-  
Water like a stone.  
Snow had fallen, snow on snow, snow on snow;  
In the bleak midwinter-long ago.

What can I give Him  
Poor as I am?  
If I were a shepherd  
I would give a lamb.  
If I were a wise man  
I would do my part;  
What I can, I give Him-  
Give Him my heart.

When I finished, Core was clapping. I felt my cheeks get warm. My face was probably as red as my hair. I felt like everything was perfect. I was actaully happy here. I'm not sure if that was ok...

"Lanes, wanna play bass for a bit? I could play guitar along with you." He says, he seems happy.

"Sure!" I yell, I love my bass.

When we were done he annouced dinner was ready. We walked to the dinning hall. The meals here were always wonderful. I loved it. During dinner we talked about different stuff. And things I'd usually talk about with normal Corey. It almost felt like I was with the real Corey in and actual Castle.

I laughed at a joke that Core told me. By the time we finished a conversation about lyrics, I noticed we were done with dinner. I stood up, I can't believe I was having fun. "Sorry, I'm tired from touring the whole castle today.. So, night Core." I quickly walked to the hall way.

"Night Lanes..." I hear as I exit the room.

I went back to my room with Ezmerelda. I sat on my floor, leaning against Ezmerelda. I was reading books. Anti Corey had alot of books, they were all fool of memories, or well history I guess. It was like times Trinas had. I was reading the ones with Corey in them.

"Haha, listen to this Ezmerelda." I said to my tiger as she laid on the floor beside me. "One night the evil Corey known as queensest Trinas brother, hid under her bed eating. It scared her as she yelled at him. He hissed and left her majestys room." I smile, "Corey was such a weird kid."

Coreys POV

We were walking because Kon couldn't run so much, so it took us longer to get to the castle. We were walking through a field on hill and could see a castle. There was a tower with a balcony and it looked like a candle light was on, suddenly it was off. Someone was going to bed, but who?

"Thats weird?" Kin said. I looked at him.

"What?" Kon asks.

Kin points and I look, "One part of the castle is snowing and other parts have flowers blooming."

"Your right, thats weird..." I say.

We stop and decide to camp for the night. Apparently the time zone in this world is different from in the real world. An hour here is only like 20 minutes or so in the real world. Kin explained all the small stuff while we walked here. We have to make sure Trina doesn't find us in her mind, or else things will go wrong. And none of us will get out of here.

While we lay in our sleeping bags on the ground of the soft grass of the hills, I couldn't help but think about Laney and if she was ok. I'm sure she isn't being torchard, right? I mean the anti me is still me! I would never do anything like that to the Anti Lanes... But then again I am the nice version of me. Hes the evil me, so does that mean he'll hurt her? Wait he she was important right? No he said that about the anti band members.

I hope shes ok, but I can't be surtain. I have to stop thinking about this type of stuff and just think of the plan. I have to sleep also so I can get up early in order to do the plan! Wait does Kin have a plan? He usually does... Just in case I should think of another plan. Then I'll fall asleep.

After I thought things over I stared at the sky and all the stars. Lanes would love this view. I need to sleep. As I toss and turn I hear Kin and Kon muttering in their sleep. "Don't worry Lanes, I'm coming for you." I say, then begin to fall off into sleep.

Good chapter Tyler. Thanks, I try. I love this story! Please review and stuff. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Laneys POV

After I blew out my candle I walked to my door that lead to my balcony. They were like large windows with curtains. I opened the curtains to see the thousands of stars. They were beautiful. "I wonder if Coreys coming for me soon?" Ezmerelda bumped my hand with her head and I patted her. "Your right. He's probably on his way right now..." I say.

I then go to my bed and fall asleep with the moonlight shining in through the door windows.

I wake up to Light shining in my eyes. I sit up and stretch my arms while yawning. I'm in a lovely silk night gown, it goes down to my ankles. I step out of bed, Ezmerelda is still sleeping at the foot of my bed. I open the balcony doors and walk out to see the rising sun. I suddenly realize my smiling face.

I shake my head and walk back inside the room, shut the doors and go to the woredrobe. I pick out a thin silk dress. It goes to my knees, And I'm wearing long socks with boots. The top of the dress is like a corset and the sleaves show my shoulder. The dress is a light green and black. My socks are red, and my heeled boots are black. I like this style.

I look in a mirror and admire myself. I look at my hair style and notice my yellow hair clip. "This is useless..." I frown and take it out of my hair. Then I leave to brush my hair.

As soon as I put my boots on Ezmerelda wakes with a yawn. "Morning." I tell her with a smile.

When She stretches we both head down to the dinning hall. When I enter anti Corey is sitting with a newspaper reading. "Good morning." I say.

When he notices me he stands up and smiles. "Good morning Lanes." He says and pulls out a chair for me.

While I eat I notice Core has a huge smile on his face. "W-what is it?" I ask.

He looks up at me, "I'm just excited to play awesome music with you." He tells me.

"Your really weird." I luagh. "Thats it?"

"Well yeah," He looks at me with a sencre smile, "I haven't been able to play with you for a long time. Its been like years in my world, but in your world only months."

It surprised me, "Time is different here?" I ask.

"Yes, I've alone all these years. Playing my guitar alone..." He tells me.

"I see. So how long-?" I begin to say.

"Hmm, a few hours in your world." He said.

"I see, so Cores not taking to long!" I feel so relieved. Then I noticed Anti Cores face.

He was sad. "Yeah, but think about it. Kin is smart and can fix the machine in less then an hour. Yet, hes still not here, is he."

My feelings of relievedness quickly faded. "Y-your right. But still!" I try to argue.

"No! Lanes I'm sorry but I don't want to bring it up again! He doesn't even love you! You need to understand I'm here! I love you!" Hes standing now and seems upset.

I stand up as well, "Its not illegal to dream! Or have hope!" I yell out of stress.

Hes quiet now. Whats he thinking? Its awkward now... What should I do..? Suddenly he takes a step forward. "Lanes, here..." He hands me a box.

"Whats this?" I open it and its a golden tiara with a yellow bow on it.

"I thought you'd like it. I had it made esspecially for you. Don't you like it?"

Thats not the problem. I love it. Its beautiful, but is it really alright for me to accept this? What should I say. "Um.." I looked at the ground. "I-I like it..." I ended up smiling.

He walked over to me, "Then lets put it on you shall we?" He then places it on top of my head. I look up at him and smile a bit. All of a sudden, in a flash, I felt warm soft lips against mine.

Corey! Or, I mean Anti Corey was kissing me!? I pushed him away and looked at him. "I-I can't do this!" I shout.

"Lanes, please... Forget your world, forget the way you used to live, and forget, Corey... Stay with me, and be my bassist and love forever.." He looked at me so softly.

"I can't, I'm so sorry, but I, I just can't!" I run out of the dining room and Anti Corey grabs my wrist.

"Laney..." I avoid his eyes.

"Ezmerelda!" I sob/yell. I hop on her back and she takes me back to my room. Some how I feel him behind us. I got in my room and rushed out on the balcony.

Coreys POV

Me Kin and Kon made our way to a nice calm river next to the balcony we planned to clime up. But suddenly the scenery began to change. The hills turned to sharp rocks and the river got deeper and was rushing. The flowers died and the vines began to grow sharp thorns. It got misty and the wind picked up.

Kin and Kon hopped on a rock that began to grow, I joined them. We hid in a branchy bush when suddenly some one runs out on the balcony. It was Laney!

"Laney!" I shout. The twins start yelling too. She can't hear us over the wind. "Lanes!"

Shes crying a little, why? "Lanes!" It hurts to see her like this. Suddenly I see Anti me standing in the room behind her. How dare he! "Lanes! Please! Laney Penn!" Out of stress I start to cry.

Laneys POV

The whole atmosphere is different... Is it because of me? It was, wasn't it... I look around, suddenly I hear music...

(Sallys song by amy lee)

I walk to the end of the balcony.

I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him

I make an image of him next to me.  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be

Suddenly his image disapears.

What will become of my dear friend  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud

Kin and Kon and Core are all happy and jumping.  
Try as I may, it doesn't last  
And will we ever end up together?

They disapear, but I start dancing with Corey, my Core. Or I mean just an image of him. Suddenly he disapears, and I'm dancing with Anti him.  
And will we ever end up together?

My Corey image disapears and I turn to Anti Core whos holding out his hand.  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one

I grab anti Coreys hand and slowely look away from the distant view of my balcony.

As soon as I entered the room, it began to rain. I realized something today. Corey J. Riffin, will never love me as much as I love him.

I can feel myself slowely sinking, slipping away into this world. This place is my reality now. I can see all my passed memories fogging up into a black and white haze.

"Where do I belong now?" I say under my breath.

I feel a warm touch lift my face up. My eyes are all blurry with tears, I can only make out color and shapes. But the warmth moves and makes its way to my hands.

"Here. You belong with me." Says a calm soothing voice.

"My band?" I ask.

"We'll start our own. Come now my dear Lanes. Lets take a walk in my garden." He tells me.

"Garden? Yours?" Where?.. I can't seem to say full sentences. I can't seem to hear anything around me, just his voice.

"Your garden is raining my sweet. But mine is in full bloom right now, why don't we go and play some music, together." He says. Such a kind voice. I forgot it was raining outside. "Forever.."

"What?" I say. I didn't catch the last part he said.

"I said together." He grabs my hand and leads me away from my cold room that I've grown acustomed too.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I haven't worked on a lot of stuff, but I promise I'll catch up on everything. So heres another chapter from yours truly! Enjoy and review and all that jazz!**

"Your garden is raining my sweet. But mine is in full bloom right now, why don't we go and play some music, together." He says. Such a kind voice. I forgot it was raining outside. "Forever.."

"What?" I say. I didn't catch the last part he said.

"I said together." He grabs my hand and leads me away from my cold room that I've grown acustomed too.

COREYS POV

As soon as Laney goes inside with Anti me it starts to rain. I look around and theres no way to get inside.

I look at Kin for a plan, "I don't know dude?" He says.

My eye brows burrow and I cringe my teeth. Suddenly I notice Kon isnt with us. "Kon!?" I yell.

Kin looks and quickly gets worried. "Bro!?" He yells.

Then we both hear him shouting to us. "Guys! I'm up here!" We look to him and hes on the balcony.

"But how!?" I yell.

Kon shrugs, "I pictured flying on a rainbow and it worked!"

Me and Kin look at each other. We both shrug and imagine a means of transportation to the balcony and it worked. Kin looked at me, "I guess we can use our minds now."

"So theres a time limit when you come into this world?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Lets go!" All three of us burst into the balcony room.

I'm shocked. This was a room. Not only a regular castle room, it was a princess room. And it was Laneys. I could tell because I saw Laneys clothse on the floor. Shes not one to clean... I rush to the doors to the hall ways, but its locked. "He knew we'd come here!"

Kon stepped forward, "Then I imagine a canon!" We waited for a few seconds. Then 2 minutes. "Whats happening!?"

Kin holds up another paper he found and reads it out loud. "I assume you all made it here, so one note for you three. This is my castle, and only Lanes and I can use our minds in here. Good luck."

Suddenly something yellow catches my eye. Laneys hair clip! I run over and grab it, I use it to try and unlock the door, but its too small. "Damn!"

"Here! I found this!"

Kon throws me a tiara and its got a pointy end. I hear a click and the door opens. "Thanks Kon! Lets go guys!"

"Yeah!" They say in unison.

Laneys POV

As I walk through the garden I notice that Cores face and hair are begining to gain color. "Core..." I softly say.

He looks at me and smiles. "Thanks Lanes."

I blush a little, "W-why are you thanking me?" I ask.

He chuckles, "Because you've played music with me and accepted me, I'm able to become more, more cheerful I guess!" He says with a huge goofy grin.

I smile too, "Haha, cool. Hey lets go rock out in the ball room again!" I say in excitement.

"Yeah! Totally, that'd be-" Suddenly theres a huge crash.

"What was that?" I question. I start walking to the stairs to the door to get inside and see whats happend but Core stops me.

"Wait! It might be dangerous! I'll go check it out." He jumps in front of me, "I'll meet you in the center of the garden later ok?" He says nervously.

I get a little worried, "What if its-" Wait. Who? 'What if its' Who? What were you going to say Laney?

Core pauses for a moment while I do. Then he speaks, "It might be a Nick spy from Trinas kingdom, I need to get rid of him before he comes after us." I hesitate for awhile, looking up at him."Please Lanes, I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

I'm hesitant for a moment more, "Promise?" I ask.

He smiles and nods, "Promise." He turns to leave but stops again and looks at me, "Be safe and stay there. Promise?"

I smile and nod, "Promise" Then I run through the garden.

Anti Coreys POV

As Lanes ran into the deep Garden, I close the tall bush doors to make sure she and anyone can't get in or out. I really love her, I do. But... Shes not my Lanes yet... Yet. I'm glad she didn't notice that while I'm getting color, shes losing it. I don't think she'll notice as long as her mind is hazy. I'm stealing her color as her love for me grows stronger, only then, will we both truely love eachother. It'll only take another day in this world. But if I can some how steal Kin and Kons color, I'll have my band back! But what will I do with corey? He's an idiot, so I'll send him back to his world, he'll never learn how to get back here with out Kin.

As i ponder my evil plans, I find the hall way where the crash was. They broke a vace. I whistle and call Ezmerelda over. She comes running to me, "Now listen here Ezmerelda. We have three entruders. Catch them and don't let them escaspe until I say what to do with them. Now go hunt." I point and she starts sniffing out a trail. I go to make my way back to the garden. I turn a corner pass the ball room. I stop, I open the doors on a hunch. My hunch is right, I find them looking around. "Found you..."

Coreys POV

Suddenly Anti me is here and I don't know what to do. He starts to walk toward us with an evil smirk. I see Kin and Kon tense up a little bit, so I decide to take charge. I step forward trying to be intimadating. "Wheres Laney." I say.

He chuckles. Thats when I notice parts of his body are colored. How is that possible? He notices me staring. "Surprised? I look good in blue don't I? You can thank Lanes for giving me some color."

"What did you do with her!"

Kin walks up to me. "Corey, we have only a few hours left."

"We need to hurry and find Laney!" Kon panicks.

I to panic a little myself. I see anti me is enjoying our worried expressions.

"Well, well, it seems like you three have a lot on your minds. Fine." He sits on a sofa. "I'll give you one hour. Search the whole castle if you wish. But as soon as that hours over, I'll kick you all into Trinas kingdom!" He laughs.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm a good sport. I'll be having some ice tea while you all do that. Ezmerelda!" Suddenly a giant gold tiger runs in and begins to growl at us. "These three are aloud in the castle, for one hour only! Understood." She nods. Isn't that Laneys?

"Lets go Corey!" Kin yells.

"Right!" We all run out of the room and through the hall ways. Kin stops me and Kon for a second and suggest we all split up. I agree. We take different directions and seperate. As I run around, opening every door I see, I ended up in a kitchen. I look around and see a door. The sun was shining through.

I open the door and it leads me to a stone path. I follow it to a giant garden. There were a ton of red roses, they were all as red as Lanes's hair. It was pretty. I wondered deeper into the garden and heard a rustle. I quickly dunk to hide and peek above some bushes. Theres something grey walking. I can only see the top of a head.

"Core? Is that you?"

I smile at the voice. Its Lanes! And she knows its me. I pop out, "Lanes! I've been looking everywhere for for you!" Suddenly I know somethings wrong.

"Corey, all your color! Oh my gob! I'm so happy your ok now!" She runs up and hugs me, on instinct I hug her back.

"Y-yeah? L-Lanes..?" I question.

She lets go and backs up, "So?" She asks. "What was that noise? Was it the Nicks?" She tilts her head in question.

I just stand there completely still processing whats happend. It was Laney, I'm sure of it. But, but... All of her color was draining from her hair, face, clothse... She was turning into an anti...

"Core? W-whats wrong? Aren't we gonna jam out in the ball room?" She asks.

Does she not remember me? "Lanes, its me! Corey! The real Core!" I yell.

She steps back in shock. I keep trying to convince her, but she seems confused and sad now. What did he do to her memories!?

She shakes her head and looks at the ground, then me. "Core, your acting weird... Are you ok?"

"Lanes, do you remember whats been happening!?" I grab her shoulders and stare her in the eyes. "Whats the last thing you remember?"

"You said you'd meet me here after you checked out the noise."

"Lanes, where are you, right now? What do you remember from yesturday?" I asked.

She looks confused again. "I'm in our castle. Well actually, technackly right now we're in the castle garden... Haha, and um... Yesturday...? We rocked out in the ball room for hours, it was sweet. I think we need drums, and maybe some keyboard! What do you think?" She smiled at me.

"Lanes, can you remember last week?" If she couldn't remember the band or reality, something bads going on.

She raises an eye brow, "Thats a bit tricky, but I think, we... Um... I think we wrote that one new song. Oh yeah! We should go practice it now! I love my part, but..."

"W-what is it?"

"I-I can't seem to, to remember anything else... I don't even remember the song we made... Core?" She looks at me.

I can't help but feel a bit heart broken. "Yeah?"

"Whats happening to me?" Her eyes get watery, "My head hurts! Thoughts like dreams are rushing through my head! And I'm getting sad! I can't tell whats real and fake anymore!"

**Alrighty then! How'd you like it? Review and stuff!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A little preview of the next chapter.**

She looks confused again. "I'm in our castle. Well actually, technackly right now we're in the castle garden... Haha, and um... Yesturday...? We rocked out in the ball room for hours, it was sweet. I think we need drums, and maybe some keyboard! What do you think?" She smiled at me.

"Lanes, can you remember last week?" If she couldn't remember the band or reality, something bads going on.

She raises an eye brow, "Thats a bit tricky, but I think, we... Um... I think we wrote that one new song. Oh yeah! We should go practice it now! I love my part, but..."

"W-what is it?"

"I-I can't seem to, to remember anything else... I don't even remember the song we made... Core?" She looks at me.

I can't help but feel a bit heart broken. "Yeah?"

"Whats happening to me?" Her eyes get watery, "My head hurts! Thoughts like dreams are rushing through my head! And I'm getting sad! I can't tell whats real and fake anymore!"

"Lanes. I'm real! I'm here to save you from this place, you don't belong here!" I grab her hand and run. "Wheres the nearest exit?" I ask.

"The one I entered! Take two rights and a left! But whats going on!?"

We get to the exit but its blocked by bushes. I ask her to take me to other exits, but there all blocked. Then I remember where I got in and take her to the kitchen door. When we get in I decide to go straight to the ball room.

I push open the giant ball room doors and pull Laney along side me. "What did you do to her memories!?" I shout.

"L-lanes! What is he doing to you!?" Anti me acts innicont.

Lanes pulls away from me and steps away from both of us. "I-I can't remember... Whats happening? Where am I?" She asks.

I look at anti me and glare, "Give her her color back!" I yell at him.


End file.
